Another pointless fluff
by evanescent33
Summary: another pointless fluff story... remus and sirius fall for bess and sharline, james loves lily blah blah review or you die.... one shot. looooong.


"No way!" shrieked Lily Evans, 17. It was a cold morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sitting in 'Three Broomsticks ' with her two best friends Bess Johnson and Sharline Clearwater, they were discussing whether Lily Evans did or did not like James Potter.

"Yes, you so totally like him! You keep speaking about him and we all know where that's going, right Bess?"

"Totally. I have to agree with Sharline on this. _Don't look at me like that!" _said Bess.

Lily Evans was a pretty girl, with long, fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Many people said her eyes where her pint of beauty. Bess and Sharline were equally beautiful, Sharline with wavy, auburn heir that matched her eyes perfectly and Bess with short, pitch black hair and crystal, blue eyes that didn't match her appearance at all. They had been best friends since pre-witch school.

"Just because I talk about him sometimes… doesn't mean I like her or anything…I think?"

"_KEEP THINKING!"_ cooed both her friends together. Lily almost kicked them.

Meanwhile…

"MAN…stop turning so red!" grinned Sirius Black. In 'Hogs Head' sat four young 17 year olds. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew formed the 'Marauders'. James Potter was a bright, mischievous, young boy with black hair that never stayed straight, sleek hazel eyes and a reflex that people would die for. Sirius was one of the most popular boys in school for both his looks and his talent of getting into trouble. His lank, black hair that often fell at his eyes. Remus Lupin was the complete opposite of these two. With light brown hair and eyes, he was a studious, smart boy and was exactly what people called 'strong and silent.' Peter was more of a tang along, with now extraordinary skills or anything of that sort. These four students always hung around together.

"So what if I am?" said James. "You think she would like me by now?" he added with a little grim. His three friends collapsed in laughter once more.

"The point is… how do we make Lily Evans like James Potter?" said Remus "Right now she thinks he's stuck up, a jerk, boasting and so much more but I don't want to make James lose faith! ".

"Ok, ok spare me the facts and just give me the details…" said James. He was getting a little annoyed at his friends' lack of sympathy. "Oh look Sirius, your fan clubs arrived!"

Three 5th year girls tittered near the window. It must have seemed that they couldn't get enough of Sirius Black, since their noses practically touched the windowpane.

"And look who else…" said Remus, pointing towards the door.

Just then in walked in a thin, lanky boy with greasy hair.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't little Snivilly…" said Sirius. "You know James; I still haven't forgiven him for cursing you in front of Evans that day. How about a little…payback?" He made to take out his wand, but James stops him in between.

"Leave him alone Black. Anyways we have more important things to do right now. " he said.

"Yea! Like your love life!"

"Oh, shut up."

"You know James its no big problem. Just do something nice for her or act brave in front of her or something like that. And then… she's yours!" said Peter.

"Pettigrews got a point James you can't hide around forever." Said Sirius. He suddenly stood up and ruffled his hair. He looked at the girls and smiled. All three of them sighed."

"SO you do like Potter then?" taunted Sharline. "You know lets face it, he might be a jerk but he's actually kind of cute!"

"Then go tell him! I m sure he will agree" snapped Lily. It was true she thought, he was cute but come on.

"Anyway I promised Prof. Mcgonagel id help her with her work today. So see you two later. ".

"Bye Lily."

"Look, look there she is James! Try your luck!" said Peter enthusiastically. "Yea Potter go work your magic!" sneered Sirius.

"Not with you three skulking around. Go away!"

"Wow that's nice!" said Sirius huffily. "Ok mister Mysterious. But you cant count on Wormtail keeping an eye on you!"

James casually started walking behind her. He tried not to catch her eye. _'She seems to be walking to the castle' _he thought. He hid behind a tree and watched he for a while. _'She's so pretty. The way her hair falls in front of her eyes when she bends down and…Hey James get a grip!' _He grinned. She seemed to be having trouble lifting a big box_. 'Á simple levitation charm should do it'_ he thought. And he did so.

A shriek pierced the air. Indeed the charm had worked but on the wrong object! Lily screamed as her skirt fell up to her utter embarrassment. She turned around to see James Potter, red-faced and clutching his wand as though it would fly away if he left it.

"YOU JERK!" she shouted. "What in the world do you WANT from me?"

She looked close to tears. She ran away leaving James in the snow.

"So much for working my magic,…" he muttered running after her. "WAIT…Stop…. Evans…Lily." He caught sight of a tender white Lily on the ground. He plucked it , wondering if in any way it would help. "Lily WAIT."

Lily turned around to face him. Her face was contorted with anger. "STUP-"

Before she could complete her curse James had charmed her wand from her.

"Lost your touch Evans?" he said softly.

Lily backed up against a wall. Tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Oh no Lily don't cry. I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to embarrass you in any way I swear. " He threw the wands aside. "I just want to talk."

" About What?" she snapped.

"About you…and me" stammered James. "I really like you."

" LISTEN…. there is NO -"

But before she could complete her sentence James had pulled her close and kissed her. After what seemed like ages they broke apart

"I knew It!" roared Sirius. He punched the air as though celebrating a joyous event. "Well Done James!" said Remus approvingly. "And little Wormtail here told me all the details! I must say I'm impressed."

"You two were meant for each other!" exclaimed Peter.

James was utterly delighted. He began bouncing on his bed like a little eight year old. _"Wow… I actually did it." _He thought, grinning broadly.

Meanwhile…

"No way!" gasped Sharline.

"Oh my God!" shrieked Bess.

"YOUR in love!" they teased together.

Lily smiled and didn't say anything. She gazed out of the window, watching the forbidden forest.

There was a silhouette in the corner of the Slytherin common room. It was a tall, lanky figure. It was Severus Snape. He was always working on one potion or the other. But right now he was mumbling to himself.

"Aah… bee in your bonnet Snape?" said a voice, filled with spite and sneakiness. It was luscious Malfoy, one of the most evil boys in Hogwarts. "Come on… spit it out. You know you want too…"

Snape turned around and faced him. His eyes were red.

"HOW does he do it?" he snarled "HOW DOES HE ALWAYS GETS WHAT HE WANTS?"

" Hmm… this is about that Mudblood Evans isn't it?" sneered Malfoy.

"Yes…ok? Yes… You want to hear it? Fine. I LOVED HER. And…and" he stopeed and turned his back to him.

"Stop now Snape." Said Malfoy. He pitied this fool. " If you liked her so much why don't you get her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you were… very good at Potions." He said silkily. And with that he left Snape wondering what he meant.

Meanwhile in the Griffindor common room…

"Can you stop staring at her for one moment?" laughed Sirius. "Well be able to finish this map for … let me see… in 10 years?"

"Ok, ok," said James. He gazed at Lily for one last time and turned towards the map. It was meant to show the viewer a fully detailed surveillance of Hogwarts. And the best thing was, that you could see all the people in Hogwarts too and where they were going. They called it the Marauders map.

"It just needs a spell." Said Remus. He pointed at the map and said "Amobulia."

"It finished." He muttered softly.

"It a masterpiece!" exclaimed Peter.

"We did it," said Sirius. He jumped in the air and crashed into Bess Johnson. He must have been staring for quite a long time as she said " Hello? Earth to Black?"

"Whad?" mumbled Sirius.

"Close your mouth dude, its unattractive." Muttered James as he walked past.

Just as she was leaving Sirius shouted "Hey date at 3 broomsticks?" She smiled and nodded. Sirius was so happy that he bounced around the place until James finally cracked and kicked him in the shins.

"Hey watch this!" he said. James slipped on his invisibility cloak meaning to spring on Lily and scares her. But it failed miserably. Just as he was about to jump on her, Lily stuck he hand out exactly where his face was under the cloak. He winced and took it off.

"Do you have like a sixth sense or something?"

Lily giggled and walked off.

"Aah… victory!" he said, grinning widely. "WhAt?" he asked testily as Sirius, Remus and Peter were all collapsed in laughter. Sirius had actually fallen out his chair and was rolling around the carpet with tears in his eyes. Remus didn't know who to laugh at Remus or James?

"That was your big plan?" roared Sirius, rubbing his eyes. "What was it meant to do?"

"It made her laugh…" as James turning a little pink.

"Aaw come her you lovestruck idiot!" said Sirius, pulling him into a great big bear hug.

"Right now guys we have more important things to attend to." Said Peter.

"Like…" wondered James.

"Tonight's full moon." Said Peter, glancing over at Remus, who was straing intently at the fireplace.

"Oh…no" he muttered.

" Oh yes. Guys I think its animangus time." Said Sirius.

Remus Lupin had no flaws. Except for one. A werewolf bit him at a very young age. So every full moon 'Moony' turned into a fully, fledged werewolf. He had kept this a secret from his best friends for more than three years, but eventually they found out. He thought they would abandon him but he was indeed wrong. His friends did something that Remus could never forget. They turned into animanguses for him. So every full moon they would accompany him on his moonlight stroll and by this time Remus was so used to them that all the four of them always had a blast. James was 'Prongs' as he chose to turn into a stag. "Padfoot" was Sirius who could transform into a big, black bear like dog at will. And little Peter was 'Wormtail'. As he had abilities to turn into a rat. Everything was fine, but Remus still had fears about biting them and turning them into werewolves too. But James and Sirius, stubborn as they were, just took this as a minor risk.

"So Severus thought up anything yet?" Sneered Malfoy.

"No Lucious. I'm not doing anything. It Lily's choice. I cannot force her into liking me… it would be against her will." Stammered Snape.

" YOU… WEAKHEARTED…old fool" shouted Lucious. His plan was ruined. He wanted to hurt James when he was down when Lily dumped him. But because of him it was ruined. He blasted Snape with a curse and left with him writhing in the dark.

"MISS EVANS! Will you pay attention?" said Prof Mconagal.

Lily snapped back into reality and turned bright scarlet. She had been daydreaming that James had confessed to her that he truly loved her and had given her a ring.

"Sorry Professor." She muttered.

After the class, Bess and Sharline caught up with her.

"So has he said the L word yet?" teased Sharline.

"Must be, at the way she was acting throughout Transfiguration!" said Bess.

"No you two…_stop laughing…_but sure hope he says it soon."

In the boys dormitories…

"So have you said the L word yet?" said Sirius.

Their moonlight stroll had been quit a success. No one had got bitten or scratched by Remus.

"The L word?" asked James.

"What he means is love." Said Remus wearily. He had lost all his strength from the previous night.

"No…umm… not yet. " mumbled James.

"Well you better do it soon mate or shell be gone!" said Sirius.

"Yea, yea ok." He muttered. He strolled around the Hogwarts grounds. He caught sight of Lily in the greenhouses. She was working on a Flutterby bush. He slipped his hands around her waist.

"Hey Lily." He muttered.

"Why is it James, that you cannot stay away from me for more than five minutes?" said Lily, giggling.

"I don't know? Weakness I suppose." grinned James.

Lily laughed and continued pruning her bush.

"So… date at 3 broomsticks?"

"Make it 11 then." She said. "Now go away or ill make sure I murder you when I fail Herbology." She playfully pushed James all the way out off the greenhouse. James almost flew all the way to the castle.

I hour later…

James realized he was late for potions. _'Oh great… I'm sure to be killed.'_ He muttered. On his way he saw Arthur Weasley heading his way.

"You don't want to go down there." Said Arthur.

" Why not?"

" Three girls are being attacked by boys"

"Who are the girls?"

"I think… Bess Johnson, Sharline Clearwater and… Lily Evans?" he said

James did a double take at the name Lily Evans. His body shook with anger. _'How dare they.' _He thought, as he headed down the corridor. Around the corner he saw Lily and her friends cowering at a wall, with Lucious Malfoy, some boy he didn't now…and… he became twice as angry…Severus Snape.

"Protego!" he screamed, shielding the girls. "Expecto Patronus" he roared. A giant white stag galloped around the room and charged straight at the boys. The all turned and ran away. Just before turning away Lucious turned around and said. "Crucio". James gasped and fell to the floor as the spell hit him. He writhed and twisted on the floor. He could see Lily's eyes widen with horror. Then all went black.

1 month later…

James was still in the hospital. Lily kept visiting, to see how he was doing. 1 day she would be bringing sweets, the next heer homework and somedays she just sat and began knitting while he slept. She was always there for him. One night while she was gazing intently out of the widnow, she felt a pair of hands grab her. She jumped.

"Don't worry its only me." Said James.

"Oh James… youre awake." She said. She hugged him and stayed in his arms for a long while.

"Lily… I need to tell you something." Said James.

"What is it James?"

" I lo-… I mean…i..uhh..i … I … love you." He stammered. He turned bright red and began ruffling his hair.

"Oh James. I love you too."

And they both looked out of the window into the moonlight.

For the next few weeks, James and Lily could not wouldn't be seen without each other. They always met after school and sat with the others under the great lake. They fed the giant squid some crumbs or just slept under the trees. Snape was looking surlier then usual. But he kept his distance. James removed Malfoy's panrts in public as payback for what he had done to him. Sirius and Bess were now closer than ever. Remus found the answer to all his werewolf problems. It was called the wolfsbane potion. And everyone was happy.

Life was normal until one day…

"WHAT do you mean you like Bellatrix Black?" said Sirius. He was shocked at Remus's choice. They had nothing at all in common. "She MEAN, Voilent, Snobbish and worst of all…_my sister!_" He paused and looked over at Remus. "How did this happen?" he asked disgustingly, picturing a scened of meadows and his sister and Remus running into each others arms. He shuddered. After all this was his sister. And she was in Slytherin.

"I saw her at the Hallaween feast. She looked very pretty." Said Remus, sheepishly.

"Pretty? _Pretty?_ What were you comparing against?" asked Sirius. "Nothing is going to happen between you two."

"I know. I best just give it up." Said Remus saidly. He looked so dejected that even Sirius felt sorry fot him.

"I thought you liked that Clearwater girl?" he asked cautiously.

"Yea!" said Remus enthusiastically.

"And youd have a better chance with her!"

"Yea!"

"Ask her out!"

"NO!" snapped Remus suddenly.

"What? Why not?"

"Ive never asked a girl out before…"

"WHAT?" said Sirius, toppling out of his chair.He started laughing but stopped adruptly at the look on Remus's face.

"Ok mate theres a first time for everything!" he said, sniggering. "Wait, wait here she comes… Go For It!"

Sharline Clearwater walked into the common room. Suddenly she tripped and dropped all her books. Face bright red, she started picking it up.

"Here let me help you!" said Remus, picking up a book. From the corner of his eye he saw Sirius give him a thumbs up and smirking.

"Thanks that's really nice of you." Said Sharline.

While collecting the remaining books they accidently touched each others hands. They both looked away, each bright red in the face.

"Say… you want to … umm… go out or something" Remus stammered.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Ok then."

"Bye"

"Bye."

Remus was smiling so widly the rest if the day , that even Lily asked him why he was so pleased. James got so fed up with him he cursed him.

"Levicorpus!"

"Oy!" shouted Remus, dangling upside down in mid air. "What was that for?"

"Tell us why your so happy"

"Now " said Sirius.

"Or.. else" stammered Peter.

" Ok, ok ." said Remus, when he was on the ground again. "Ive made the first date of my life!" he said dreamily, "And with the most perfect girl in the world!"

"About time. So where you taking her?"

Remus starapped back into reality. He hadn't thought about this. "I don't know?"

"How about three broomsticks?"

"Yea, thatll do."

"So… what do yo usay to her once you see her?

"Umm…hi?"

"Oh yea very smooth." Said James sarcastically. "This is what you have to do."

He walked over to Sirius and Peter and whispered something in their ears. Then they straightened up. Sirius tucked in his shirt and Peter draped on a shawl that made him look uncanilly like a girl.

"First you open the door and comment on her appearance."

Sirius made to open and invisible door and held out his hand. Peter graciously took it .

"No, no NO" said James, shaking his head. "That's too old time. Try again"

Sirius made to open the door again and said "You look nice."

Peter smiled and walked with hjim. Sirius pulled out a chair for Peter to sit.

It was too much. All four of them burst out laughing.

"Now… for the perfect look"

"How about a rough look" pointed Peter.

"No too wild for him" muttered Sirius.

"Gentlemanly?" tried Peter.

"No too slick".

"Wait. I have the perfect thing." Announced James. He pulled a white shirt over Remus and help up a pair of faded grey jeans. "Best you put this yourself mate."

"Shut up." Said Remus, grinning.He went into the bathroom and returned looking gvery cute in his innocent look.

"Perfect!" said the three of them.

"I hope this works" he muttered. He was very nervous.

It was Saturday evening and Remus was waiting at three broomsticks. Sirius, Peter and James were huddled up together in the corner back table.

"Here she comes, here she comes!" said Peter giddy with excitement.

"You look nice." Said Remus, remembering James advice.

Sharline must have realized since she said "James put you up to this right?".

"Yea." Said Remus sheepishly.

Remus pulled up a chair for her. _'Atleast I did something right' _he thought.

After the date…

Remus and Sharline were out in the astronomy tower. 'Great idea of James' he thought as they watch the stars.

But later in the common room there was an awkward moment.

"Well…bye" she said

"I had a good time." Said Remus.

"Yea me too…"

"umm…"

Meawhile…

"Oh no look at them?" exclaimed Sirius.

"I have a idea." Said Peter.He transformed into a rat andscampered down to the common room. He gave a loud squek and made to go on top off Sharline. She screamed and jumped into Remus's arms. He scampered off leaving them alone. It was long before Remus came up again.

"He actually kissed you?" shrieked Lily. "And I thought only James and Sirius had the courage."

"He was very sweet. He isn't full of himself, he notices every little ehting about me and cares about my feelings. Hes…perfect!"

Meanwhile…

"You actually kissed her?" said Sirius. "Well? How was it?"

"Ok…nice…" said Remus, awkwardly.

"Three cheers for Remus! Hip Hip Hurray!" said James. "Now if you don't mind…"

He walked of towards the fireplace to where Lily was sitting and joined her.

A few days later…

There was a notice on the door to the common room. It said there was going ot be a ball at Hogwarts. They all gathered around it.

It said…

Notice Hogwarts Ball.

Come one! Come all! To the biggest event that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ever held! Dance, eat and frolic!

Date: December 25th

Venue: The great hall

Time: 7:oo pm.

Note – For graduates only. Though graduates might invite a younger student if they wish. Dress robes to be worn.

ENJOY!

At that precise moment…

"Hey BESS." Shouted Sirius.

"What?" she creamed from the other end of the room.

"Want to go to the ball with me?"

"Ok."

Sirius smirked and began waking away. James caught up with him. "That was awfully fast." he muttered.

"Time is everything." Grinned Sirius.

Remus was standing near the door to the common room. He saw Sharline coming up with some of her friends. _'Oh Great.' _He muttered, _'This is going to be so easy.'_

As they came closer he muttered "Sharline can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." She said, ignoring her friend's giggles.

"Want to… I mean…Do you…umm…I was wondering…"

"Got to the ball with you?" said Sharline, reading his thoughts.

"Umm…yea?"

"Oh…ok" she said turning bright red.

"Great" said Remus, severely embarrassed.

"See you around." She walked away, still a little pink in the face.

Remus punched the air, which was quite unlike him and grinned broadly. He had done it!

"Hurry up James!" squeaked Peter.

"Yea, even Lupin's got a date and haven't you asked that girl Sara Lovegood Peter?"

"Yea." Said Peter, smiling.

"So what're you waiting for…next Christmas?" sneered Sirius.

"Ok, ok."

James walked off and found Lily reading a book in the library.

"Hey Lils"

"Hi James"

"Want to go to the ball with me?"

"Sure."

"Cool"

"Bye"

"Bye."

He walked off, thinking to himself _'well that was easy'._

At the evening of the ball…

"Hurry up Lily!" said Bess, looking very pretty in robes of light green.

"What's taking so long?" said Sharline, equally pretty in robes of soft lavender.

"Ok…how do I look?" Lily stepped out.

Both of her friends gasped.

"It beautiful." Exclaimed Bess.

"Its magnificent." Said Sharline.

"Its perfect." Said Lily, eyeing herself in the mirror. She was looking beautiful, in robes of turquoise blue and she had tied her hair into an elegant bun.

In the boys dormitories…

"What's taking so long?" said Peter, in robes of Olive green.

"Yea?" said Sirius, looking dashing in black robes with a low neckline.

"Hurry up." Said Lupin, looking 'strong and silent' in his brown robes.

"Ok, ok." Said James, stepping out looking great in misty gray robes. In his hands was a small black box.

"What's that?"

"Here." Said James opening it. Inside was a delicate amethyst locket on a thin sliver chain. It was shaped in the form of a heart. "It for Lily."

"Wow!" exclaimed the three of them at once.

At the ball…

James was dancing with Lily to a slow, soothing tune. Remus and Sharline were out in the gardens. Bellatrix was dancing with one of the boys who had attacked James and Narcissa was waltzing with Lucious Malfoy. Sirius almost passed out at the sight of his sisters. And of course, little Peter was the highlight of the day , accompanied by a very tall, fair girl with dirty blond hair.

"Lily…I've made the biggest decision of my life." Said James after the ball, when they took a walk in the grounds.

"What's that James?"

"Will you marry me?" he said suddenly.

Lily froze. She paused for a moment, and then flung herself into James's arms. "Oh James. Yes." He slipped the chain around her neck.

"Its beautiful" she exclaimed.

"Like you." He said. He slipped a white lily into her hair.

In a few months was the wedding. Lupin chose to be priest, Sirius the best man and little Peter the ring bearer. Bess and Sharline were the bridesmaids. Everyone in Hogwarts had got an invite. Surprisingly, Snape arrived.

And all was well…


End file.
